Winter Schnee
Winter Willow'''https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12863738/35/Relic-of-the-Future Schnee''' (Unknown date, 21 BB – )' '''is a secondary character appearing in a majority of literary canons by Coeur Al'Aran. She is the older sister of Weiss and Whitney Schnee and a specialist within the Atlesian Military. Coeur details that he established a makeshift backstory for her as a "high ranking person in the family business", but presumes that she is a general or huntress due to the "nature of RWBY."https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10898868/11/Professor-Arc After further episodes were released, Coeur modified Winter's backstory to fit new details in more recent canons, leading to inconsistencies within her backstory depending on the narrative. Winter's first mention was in an Author Note shortly after her reveal by RoosterTeeth and her first literary appearance is in Chapter 16 of ''Professor Arc. Biography Preluding Factors As Jacques was aging, he needed someone to take the reins for the Schnee Dust Company. This was likely a motivating factor to the procreation of offspring, though it is implied that Jacques was not as tyrannical towards his family at this point. Early Years Little is known regarding Winter Schnee's early childhood in the Couerverse, as Winter cannot remember much up to the age of six. It is likely that tabloid publications regarding her future habits were circulating around this era, speculating pregnancies. Education Winter attends Atlas Academy at 12-13 under the tutelage of Samantha Greening, with her appearance described as "a little Weiss, but somehow sterner" by Jaune Arc.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12863738/8/Relic-of-the-Future It is later established that at that moment, Winter is 14 years old. Falling out with Jacques Military Career After graduating from Atlas Academy, Winter would advance through the military ranks of Atlas to the role of specialist. Role in Continuities * Winter Schnee in Relic of the Future Notes Winter's Age Forum Posts Coeur follows a "multiverse" canon, so the information applies to all his RWBY works in the past and future. From what was detailed in Chapter 3 of Relic of the Future, Jaune was sent 13 years into the past (10 years before the Beacon Academy story arc).https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12863738/3/Relic-of-the-Future In a forum post; Coeur dictates that at the time of Chapter 24's release, Winter is 16 while Jaune is 26, having known her since she was 14.https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/189701/170176873/93/Relic-of-the-Future Since they met 4 years after Jaune was sent back to the past by Salem (Winter, 14 and Jaune, 24 respectively), this translates that Winter was 10 years old when Jaune came to the past, making her 20 years old at the time of the Beacon Academy story arc. Author Notes However, within an Author Note for chapter 17 of Relic of the Future, at the time that most of the main cast is 11 years old, Winter either is or close to 16, placing her birth year closer to 22 years before the Beacon Arc.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12863738/17/Relic-of-the-Future Since Winter's age has never been canonically provided, only vaguely mentioned as being "early-twenties" and "5-6 years older than Weiss", the 22 estimate is likely closest in both the canon RWBYverse and the altered Courverse timelines. Chapter 75 of RotF As indicated by Chapter 75 of Relic of the Future, Winter is "15+6 years old" before Yang Xiao Long enrolled into Beacon at 17, meaning she is 21 years old at the start of the Beacon Academy school semester, and thus was born in 21 BB.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12863738/75/Relic-of-the-Future References Category:Characters Category:Schnee Family Category:20s BB Category:Characters born in 20s BB Category:Not this Time, Fate Category:Professor Arc Category:Relic of the Future Category:Characters born in 21 BB Category:21 BB